This invention relates generally to case loading machines of the type which include a grid assembly for handling groups or slugs of articles to be loaded into an upwardly open packing case. The invention relates more particulary to an improved finger assembly for the grid assembly of such a case loader.
A machine of the above described type is generally used to pack articles of uniform size and shape, as for example bottles, can, or similar articles, in cases or cartons which may be provided with compartments or cells for holding the individual articles. A charge or slug of articles to be loaded is accumulated in a grid assembly, and the said assembly includes means for discharging the entire slug of articles, for gravity fall, downwardly into an upwardly open carton or case. Finger assemblies or clusters are generally mounted to parallel rails in the grid assembly, either at the sides of individual passages for the article, or at the corners of these generally square passages. Such assemblies are usually supported below the shifting grid frame, which serves to control the release for gravity fall of the charge as it drops from the frame into the case. In my co-pending application Ser. No. 963,361, filed Nov. 24, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,722, a finger assembly is disclosed such that a single screw or fastener is provided to hold four fingers at the corner of each of four adjacent pockets or passages in the grid assembly. Since the fingers themselves may become damaged or broken by being repeatedly struck by falling articles, and by the cases moving upwardly into loading position on an elevator or the like, my prior patent shows a convenient means for permitting these fingers to be readily removed for replacement or repair.
The present invention seeks to carry forward the advantages of the previous disclosure, and to provide an improved finger assembly such that each of the four fingers in a corner cluster are biased toward a normal position and such that each finger can not only move from this normal position toward the corner of the case pocket associated therewith, but which finger is also adapted for limited lateral movement to accommodate misalignment between the grid assembly and the case partitions lending to interference between the depending finger and a cell or partition within the packing case to be loaded.